


Heart on a Leash

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fast Food, Feral Behavior, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, Humans Suck, I Don't Even Know, Light Sadism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-con Porn Film, Papyrus is dead, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Someone Help These Two, Spanking, Switching Perspectives, Taboo Love, Tags Are Hard, What Was I Thinking?, feral Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk wanted a dog.  That's it.  Breed didn't matter, size didn't matter.  She just needed a dog to help her cope with how silent it was at home.  But...  When she got to the pound, she saw something which terrified her.A skeleton with a bright, silver muzzle on his face.





	1. Take a Rest

**Author's Note:**

> The lower-case sentences ill be G, while the upper-case sentences ill be Frisks's perspective.

 

i want to just give up.

my brother, papyrus, was just murdered two weeks ago.  and i haven't been able to cope in the slightest.

i've tried everything i could mentally handle, besides some sort of brain drug, which no way in hell am i taking those.  So here we go.  Back to stage one.

time to block out everything.  even emotions...

especially emotions.

 

* * *

 

nine weeks.  nine weeks since his death.  

i'm starving.  how long have i been starving?  it doesn't matter. _i need food._

_no, wait, need water.  need water first.  water more important._

not even my thoughts were coherent anymore.  they were half-baked sentences, all with one goal or another.  eat, or drink.  fight, or flight.  mercy, or kill.  i don't care if people judge me, since they do.  all i care about is survival, and i don't care if anyone got in my way.  if the need calls, i will not hesitate to kill someone to escape a bad situation.  don't judge me as a person, as it's what life has thrown me into.  if i had a choice, i would still be with my brother, somewhat happy and very warm...  filled with the comfort and food he provided.

...

anyways--

i pathetically limped into the woods, hoping there would be a stream of sorts that i could drink from.  i also might...  might be able to get something to eat...

i ran over to the small, nearby river, a burst of energy coursing through my body to get there faster.  despite being extremely malnourished and weakened, i could still push myself to do things.

i went down on all fours, pushing my head under the water, letting the water flow into my mouth, then swallowing it.

after what felt like ages, i surfaced, taking a few deep breaths before taking off some of my leather clothing that I found on a seemingly dead person once, then plunging myself into the water.  the gloves covered the holes in my hands, thus letting me swim around fairly well.

so i settled at the bottom, sinking into the sediment, and waited...

soon enough, a small silver and blue fish emerged, going over to explore my ribcage.  the feeling was terribly uncomfortable as it nibbled at my ribs and spine.  i spiked a bone through it's frail, silky body, then resurfaced.

not having the resources to start a fire had its prices, forcing me to eat the fish raw.  but it never even crossed my mind to cook it, the primal need to eat some form of protein taking over, making me devour it, bones and all.

 

* * *

 

a few weeks later, i had found myself in some person's backyard in the middle of the night.  they were a seemingly rich family, and threw away quite a bit of food.  the scent of honey roasted chicken meat lured me over to the trash can, and soon enough, i found myself knocking it over, then inspecting each piece.  like a raccoon.

i was only ten minutes into finding the chicken, when i was caught in a light, quite literally.  there was a person with a flashlight, and a group of people behind them, with a car behind all of them.  out of pure instinct, i hissed at them, backing up on all fours as i bared my dulled fangs.  they weren't fazed as they approach with sticks...  these sticks had loops at the ends.

"Hey there, little guy...  We're just trying to help..." the person in the front said in a soft voice.  that wouldn't make me go all soft on him, though. _i'm not pathetic._

"Just let us take you back to the shelter, and we'll see what we can--" he cried in pain as i lunged at him, biting down viciously on his hand.  that wasn't exactly a wise move, as the other people with the sticks went over, snaring me with their sticks, then dragging me off to their truck.

in the truck, they pinned me down, and tightly strapped a muzzle over my mouth, then roughly throwing me into a cage.  after striking my head with a heavy looking object, they left, locking the cage, closing the truck's doors, and driving off.

i had screeched, i had flailed, i had tried to escape.  but i just couldn't.

_i couldn't..._

 

* * *

 

"Oh shit...  Rabies?  Really?" i heard one of them speak.  my mind was hazily waking as i opened my eyes, recovering from getting knocked out by one of the people.  the muzzle was still tightly strapped over my head, the bright fluorescent yellow burning into my eyes.

"Yeah!  He's getting the shots now, I heard!  Poor guy...  That must be terrible to realize...  But..."

"Oh God, here comes the big question..."

"What are we gonna do with the...  Thing that caused it...?" i hazily met their eyes, showing i was awake.  they freaked out, breaking the gaze.  the other one, with black hair, simply laughed at the fleeting interaction, finding the exchange of glances and the baring of teeth somehow amusing.   _well it isn't.  he should shut the fuck up and get it together._

"Simple.  We'll put him down in a few days, once I get my gun.  We'll shoot him in the head.  Very quick and easy."  black-hair said in confidence.  his tone pissed me off more than his laugh.

"Ah...  Yeah..." the guy who stared at me, with brown hair, glanced back for a moment, then turned away.

"Well...  I...  whatever.  Let's open up for today."  brown-hair walked over to the door, getting a bag of food, and putting a bit in each bowl in the cages, including mine. i just glared at him with a silent but deadly stare.  he sweated, then backed up, giving me my space.

 _i can't live without my brother._  and these past few weeks have proved this simple fact.  to survive, i have to be next to my brother.  that's the defining factor.   _and now i don't have him next to me..._

_...looks like its finally time to die..._


	2. Protect With All Your Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll see what Frisk thinks when she finds a skeleton in a cage instead of a dog.

 

All I wanted was a dog.  A nice, fluffy, lovable, slobbery dog.  But it didn't really turn out like that.

 

I was thinking that I should have had something around to keep me company while I worked from home.  I get lonely and I don't like it that much anymore.   _The quiet is really haunting now..._

So I thought getting a dog would help.   _They're nice and can't be mean when you don't say the right thing, or look the wrong way.._

So I was going to get a dog.  I didn't mind what kind, maybe something a little bit big.  But as I stalked into the pound, it was heartbreaking.  The farther back I went, the more sad glances all the animals gave me.  But something made my hair stand on end.

_A skeleton._

A Monster, not a Human Skeleton.

I'm no Racist or Monsterphobe, but the skeleton scared me.  They wouldn't have if they weren't in a..  A muzzle or caged up..   _How could someone do such a thing to a poor person?_

"Excuse me?"  I called out to one of the workers.  When they noticed where I was, they heaved an annoyed sigh and plastered on the fakest smile they could muster.

"What can I do for you, little lady?"

"...Why...  Why is this Monster caged...?"

"He ain't no monster.  This...  Thing...  Is dangerous.  We're gonna put him down in a day or so.  He's got something, we think.  It would be for the best."

I gasped, mortified.  The worker seemed amused.  It made me even more mad.  I stood up straighter, looking them in the eye.

"I'll take them."

"Him.  It'll cost ya a pretty penny, Doll."

"I'll take  _him._ Money is not an issue."

They smirked again.  They smirked at my signature, too.   _What did I get myself into?_

 

* * *

 

They made me keep the muzzle on him.  I didn't like it, but I did as instructed.  He stared at me when he rode in the passenger seat as I drove home.  I was too scared to say anything.

He didn't seem to be able to talk.  All he could seem to manage, even when I asked him to speak, was grunts, hisses, whines, whimpers, and....   _Purrs?  Huh..._

As soon as I pulled up to my house, his body tensed.  I got out, opening his door patiently.  I didn't force him to get out or try and persuade him to follow me.  He relaxed slightly at the silence, slowly creeping out of the car.  I smiled encouragingly which earned a low growl from him.  I stopped smiling.

He stayed far behind me as I walked inside.  Lunging through the doorway, the skeleton landed on the couch with grace.

"O-Okay...  I'm..  Uh..  I'm not your owner..  I just want to say that...  I'll take care of you.."

He stared at me blankly as I started to take off the muzzle.  As soon as it was fully off, he bent over and bit down on my hand until it drew blood.

I screamed out, tears pooling in my eyes from the pain.  He let go, licking the blood off his teeth with a satisfied smirk. 

I sniffled, going into my room to bandage the wound.  He made a confused grunt, following me curiously.  I sighed softly, looking at him.

"...You..  You can sleep in here..."

He looked confused but nodded, hopping into the bed.  He curled into a small ball over the blankets, staring at me.  I sighed and grabbed a pillow and blanket before closing the door behind me.

I could hear him shuffling around in the other room.   _Once again, I'm no Monsterphobe, but this..  This skeleton..  Acts a bit strangely.  He seems scared, that's for sure, and for all the right reason.  He was shipped off to a Pound, after being knocked out, it seemed, then knew he was soon going to be sentenced to death in a few days because he acted violently as a reaction to what he's been through.  I hated how they had treated him, and was determined to...  I'm not sure yet._

_Can I actually help him?  I don't really know yet.  He can't talk in the slightest, but apparently fully understands my speech.  It might be a side-effect of being a skeleton...  Since he doesn't have a tongue...  But either way, it'll make things a bit complicated.  Maybe I could figure out a way to know his name.  Like have him type it out, or write it.  I have to get him to eat, and drink, But it may be difficult, depending on what's up with him.  I should also get him tested for certain common diseases, and treated accordingly._

Much to do...  In the morning.  Right now I had to get things together.

I grabbed a bag, and ran outside, going to the closest supermarket to my house.  I walked through the corridors, gathering together a few things.

I got food.  Based on his teeth, he seems to be more carnivorous than not.  He did seem to be omnivorous, but I assumed I should stick to meat for a while.  I got a few Pork chops.  They were the cheapest thing they had, right under ground beef.  After that, I obtained a Nylon Glove...  Sadly, it was fingerless.

_Why would you make fingerless Nylon Gloves?_

Once I got a few more items, like a head of lettuce, and some cold medicine for future use, I returned home.

And it wasn't the prettiest of sights.

The skeleton had stormed the house, looking everywhere to find something potentially dangerous.  The first thing I noticed was my Gun safe. _It was pried open with...  Something...  I don't know what...  And the gun was completely missing._  He could have done anything while I was gone.

I heard a door close, and I slowly walked over after putting down the groceries, taking the iceberg lettuce in hand as some form of defense or offense.  I don't know if he was this scared when being taken away or not, but either way, I hated this feeling.

I opened the door to my room, and looked over at him, on the bed.  He turned to stare at me.

He had the Gun to his side, the small item completely untouched, besides the smallish bullets scattered on the floor, and literally taken apart.  It may just be me, or he was scared I might kill him.  The thought makes me want to throw up, but I truly understand his fears, and carefully approached him, sitting down by his side.

"...Want some lettuce?"  I offered, holding out the lettuce to him.  His ~~claws~~ hands took it, curling a finger under the top leaf, then peeling it off for him to nibble it.

I sighed in relief, completely calmed down once his aura calmed down a little.

"I'm..  Going to make some meat..  Do you want any?"  I offered uncertainly.  His eyes literally lit up, and he smile ever so slightly.  I took that as a yes, then got up.

"Alright then..."  I whispered, walking off to go cook the food.

"One day down...  Countless to go..."


	3. Fast Learner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton is pretty nice, so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a double break when perspectives shift

I learned the name of the skeleton when I was trying to see if he knew sign language.  He does, and his name is G.  I didn't ask what it was short for, as I didn't want to push my luck.  He seems to be getting more comfortable with me, but curiosity is taking over his cautiousness.  I have to start locking the door when I take showers now.  He usually stares at me when I'm working or finds himself playing with the old toys I keep in the closet.  They were from when I was a kid.  I liked playing around with the dolls for reference when I would draw. G took a deep interest in them.

He would sit for hours, playing with them.  He's not stupid, god no. He’s clever enough to solve a four star crossword puzzle in my crossword magazine. but his behaviour is very childlike. _I enjoy having him around._

My boyfriend can't come over anymore because of him though.  Not that I mind, we've been needing some space lately.   _He's been trying to get me to have sex with him.  Not like rape, but he was being a jerk about it..._  I was glad for the time away.

Another thing about G is that he always likes to come back to me at the end of the day.  I sleep on the couch since I gave him my bedroom, but he'll climb onto my legs in the middle of the night and sleep there.  He is a huge sweetheart on the inside, it'll just be a bit until he really shows it. _I know I can help him through it!_

 

* * *

 

_Something a little.....  Upsetting happened...  I went out with my boyfriend and he was really nice..  But when I came home, G must have smelled a different person on me because he...  Uhm...  He bit down on my arm..  Really hard...  It hurt a lot..  And I had to get stitches..  But I'm okay now!  He didn't do anything wrong, maybe he was scared I was someone else with the new scent on me...  Yeah, that's it.._

Ever since that happened, he seemed to staying a lot closer to me...  Even when I making dinner, he'll sleep on my feet. It's cute and endearing, but I can't figure out why he's being so clingy all of the sudden...  Whatever, he'll probably be able to talk soon and leave... _I kinda don't want him to leave though..._

I went over to my friends house to help them with something and they saw all the bite and claw marks G had given me.. _I need to buy more concealer for that again.._

When I was coming home from their house, G was sitting in front of the door.  He pounced on me, licking my face a lot.  It tickled and his tongue felt velvety...   _I guess I've been doing better with him.._

 

* * *

 

G seemed to like spending every waking second he has with me.  I was sitting on the couch, watching a show when he woke up from a nap and crawled over to me.  He sat in my lap with his legs up to his chest and his face.... In my bust.. 

"....G...  What are you doing...?"

He let out a soft purr, stuffing his face further between my breasts.  My face turned a deep red as I tried to ignore him and continue to watch the show.  He let out something that sounded like a giggle as he relaxed in that position.  I panicked as he fell asleep like that.   _What am I supposed to do?!  I don't want to wake him up..  I'll just...  I'll just stay right here...  Until he wakes up..._

I closed my eyes, laying back as I yawned softly.   _Maybe he'll be gone when I wake up..._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

i stretched out, my hip sockets popping slightly as i woke from my calm slumber.  i purred loudly as i began to lift my head.  i opened my eyes slightly, only to see some hair.  i closed my eyes again, then rested my head back down on the extremely squishy pillow...

_wait._

_this isn't a pillow.  this is the person's breasts.  like.  their breasts._

my pupils dilated, and i began to vibrate excitedly.  my soul began to pulse a bit faster, and my breathing picked up a little.  she was so warm, and squishy...  and i was glad to notice that smell was off of her body.  that scent was vile.   _whoever was the person who smelled like that should really get their shit together...  get their shit together and get away from_ my _human._

my smile widened slightly as i began to rub my jaw over her body.  she seemed to be sleeping, so luck was on my side.   _that way she won't notice me scent marking her..._

 

* * *

 

she woke up, i having been at her side, staring at her chest while she breathed.  she looked wonderful.

"mmm..."  i heard her make a small moan when she sat up.  my cheekbones turned yellow as i turned my head away to stare at the floor.

"G...?"  she lifted her head.  i squeaked in response, showing her where i was.  she sighed in relief after seeing me.  either it was because i wasn't on top of her, or i  wasn't gone. _i hope it was the latter..._ i yawned, my tongue curling as i did so.  she giggled a little at the sight while i licked my teeth.  she got up, and i got up with her, determined to stay close by.

"Hey, G, want some food?"  she offered.  i purred, rubbing against her and licking her face playfully.  she burst out in laughter.

"Okay!  Okay!  I'll make some!" she pressed a hand to my face, gently pushing me way before getting to work, setting out the pan and putting oil in it.

she was rather skilled with her cooking.  she was consistent and didn't faze when something bad happens, like getting cut by a knife, or  getting burned by some splattering oil.  in fact, once i got burnt by some oil, and she went over to aid me...  but in the end still managed to put out an amazing dish.  she's calm in bad situations, and never gives up...

_i admire that..._

 

* * *

 

after eating, i had wandered into the bathtub, sitting in the water silently, fully clothed, and covered in bubbles.  the person had made the bubble bath, and didn't know i was in there...  when she walked in, she screamed in shock after taking off her clothes, having stepped inside the tub, only to find me in it.

i think she was a bit mad, because then she kicked me out, yelling at me for something.  i don't know what it was, my mind was too foggy as i stared into her eyes.

i shook off the water, and took off my clothes to dry them, then settled down under the covers of the bed, snugly relaxing in the warmth.

the human stepped out of the bathroom after a few minutes. she looked pretty as her wet hair framed her face. i could smell the scent of honey and jasmine on her.

"....G.."

i grunted to let her know i was listening.

"...I'm sorry for yelling at you.."

i almost laughed. it was a stupid thing to be sorry for, but she seemed really upset that she did.

"....It wasn't very nice of me to do that... I get it if you're mad.." she whispered gently. i got up, going over to her and hugging her. she squeaked but hugged back.

i should probably stop calling her 'the human..' i remember the man at the prison i was in calling her.... doll? _she looked as pretty as the ones she let me play with too._

_doll..._

_my doll.._


	4. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's boyfriend was just looking for a bootycall, G doesn't like that very much.

__

 

it was a normal day.

me and Doll were hanging out, watching our normal show, good eats.  it was fun, and the host, alton brown, was really funny.  this show has pulled a pretty good amount of laughs from me.

one time while we were watching, Doll heard someone knock on the door.  she got up, ran over, and opened it very slowly, all the while holding a finger up to keep me sitting on the couch.  i understand her motives, as i do end up attacking literally everything that comes in with a strange scent.

however this scent was familiar.  this scent is the scent i smelled on her that first time.  that time i bit down on her arm, and caused a scar.  that...  territorial, vile smell...  i despised it.

"Oh...  Hi!  Uh...  How are you?"  i heard Doll speak a bit nervously to what i could only assume was her boyfriend.  she glanced over at me to make sure i was still in place while she spoke.  the guy went over to her, walking inside, and kissing her on the lips.  i was just barley holding myself back.  or that was me just slipping into a shock.

he rubbed his hands along her back as he kissed her even deeper, his hands grabbing her unpleasantly.  it was hard to tell if Doll was...  was enjoying this, or hating this.  maybe someplace in between.

my mind slowly became clear, nothing fogging my senses.

my body tingled, and my hearing peaked.  i could see everything perfectly.  so i pounced.  or lunged.  whatever i did, i sprung at the male human, knocking him to the ground, hissing in rage.  i didn't think that doll would really be mad, but that's because i was too focused on attacking the human.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

I screamed at G to stop. My boyfriend tried to push him off, but it didn't work... I took a deep breath, pulling him off. He seemed to stop when I grabbed him. G cowered away as I helped my boyfriend off the ground. He was seething in fury.

"I-I'm sorry, I di-ind't think he woul-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! God, you were such a prude, but you let this thing attack me?!"

I stared at him blankly, the sound of his voice a dull roar in my mind.

The words slowly registered as he slammed my door one last time before leaving. I flinched at the sound, tears rolling down my face. G slowly came up to me, purring softly. He looked smug, but concerned as to why I was crying.

"...You... Oh my god..." I shook him off my leg, locking the door behind me after going into my room. I could hear him whining from the other side when I flopped into bed and started sobbing.

_No one would stay because I never had sex. I was so spineless. I was too nice. Too ugly. Too fat. Disgusting._

_Worthless._

_I was worthless._

_Nobody wanted me around._

_Nobody would care if.. If I died._

_They all just leave._

_So why the hell did it matter when he broke up with me?_

Because it showed just how much people hated to stay around me.

Nobody _wants me._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

i pressed against the door, whining as she cried.  i hated myself for doing that.  i just ruined her relationship because i couldn't fucking control myself.  i tested the handle, but to no avail.  i felt useless.

maybe it was best if i was put down by the pound.

i looked around to find something to pick it with.  naturally, i found nothing.

_i could try teleporting. i didnt have a lot of energy left though.. it might go wrong.  i might fuck up.  i might die--_

but i was in.  and i felt oh so drained.

stumbling to Doll, i climbed onto the bed, and hugged her...  but also leaned on her for support, feeling devoid of energy now.  she hugged me back, sobbing into my shoulder.  i made certain i was comforting her, keeping her close to my chest.  she cried out, spilling words of hopelessness and despair onto me.

she held my body upright, keeping my body in a proud position.  the warmth of her plush flesh sunk deep into my bones, causing a warm, tingly feeling in my body.  it didn't hurt, no.  it felt wonderful.  i loved it.  i loved how close we were, i loved how warm we were, i loved that she was keeping me up, i loved that she had calmed down...  i loved that she hadn't kicked me out...

...

_yet._

i watched her fall asleep next to me, passing out from exhaustion.  i felt almost as tuckered out, but kept going.  i picked her up, and gently pulled the covers over her frail body after setting her down on the mattress.  i laid down on the floor, curling up on the tile, and closing my eyes.  it was so dark, and quiet.  the sound of silence sinking into my mind, and forcing me into a trance i can't escape.  and i entered willingly, letting the metaphorical darkness practically swallow me up.

a tear ran down my face.  i knew what would happen in the morning.  doll would kick me out.  she wouldn't let me live with her anymore.  and who could blame her?...   _i deserved it..._

i sat up before falling asleep, and took a deep breath.  i stared blankly at Doll, watching her breathe evenly.

 _in, and out.  in, and out.  in, and out._  a perpetual motion of her body, and a signature of life.  it hypnotized me, until i broke my gaze, looking away.  i cleared my throat, taking another long, deep breath, then uttered a few weak words for the first time in front of her.

"i'm sorry..."


	5. Speak Up Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and G sleep together and talk a bit in the morning.

 

I shifted slightly at the sound of G clearing his throat. I didn't open my eyes yet as I listened.

"i'm sorry.." He mumbled softly.

Wait.

Hold the phone.

What?

He.. Can talk?

I didn't know.. Oh my god, his voice is so pretty..

I opened my eyes, sitting up to look at him. He seemed terrified to see that I was awake.

"...G.... Why... Why didn't you tell me you could speak...?" I asked softly, rubbing my eyes. He looked down, fiddling with the blanket.

"....when are you going to get rid of me..?" 

I gasped and pulled him into a hug. He squeaked in surprise.

"I could never get rid of you... This was my fault, you couldn't help yourself..." I whispered to him, tilting his head up so he was looking at me. He looked so relieved and happy after I said that. I smiled gently at him.

"You're staying with me as long as you need to... I said I'd take care of you and I will.."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "...thank you, doll..."

My face turned a bright red. Where did he learn that pet name from? 

Whatever, it doesn't matter right now. I pulled him down to me, holding him close. He purred happily as I closed my eyes. I was so tired...

I slowly fell asleep with my head resting on his chest.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

doll fell asleep again.

she's not kicking me out! i can stay! 

i purred to her, rubbing my cheek against her temple gently. she didn't wake up which was good.

doll is really small compared to me. i'm around six feet and seven inches while she's about five feet and six inches. it makes her really cute and makes me want to protect her even more... she is too nice to me.. i'm so hurtful to her, biting her arms..

i need help.. i don't want to hurt her anymore..

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

I woke up to see G, soundly by my side.  His breathing, slow and peaceful, clouded with the tranquility of his sleep.  I stared at him for a while before getting up, slipping out from under his body as to not wake him up. 

Anything but that. 

I took out the pork chops from the fridge, breaded them, then cooked them.  G had eaten a bit of salad a few days ago, but he got sick after.  His teeth are omnivorous, however it seems his body can’t process vegitation, or too much grain. 

It was a bit sad. And a bit annoying. Since he doesn’t have the ability to process it, I have to make him take pills to supplement the nutrition he doesn’t obtain. 

I have gained some rather unnecessary scars on my hand from this. 

I finished the meat, then saw G walk in. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. 

“Good morning, G..” I said in the most pacifistic voice I could manage. 

“good morning, dollface...” he spoke back carefully. His voice was smooth, almost like silk. I smiled back at him, then let out a soft breath I had been holding in. He settled down on the couch, loafing as I brought over the food, and turned on another episode of Good Eats. It was about oil. 

He stayed silent most of the show. I hadn’t expected him to be much of a talker anyways, having restrained from speaking for weeks on end, only creating the most animalistic of noises to communicate, along with pathetic whines and growls. 

Yet, near the end, he piped up, going forth to actually talk on his own accord. 

“should i see a therapist, or something of the sort, dollface?” He asked, already seeming to have a pet name for me. I smiled at the name, but frowned at his question. 

“What would you need that for?” I asked, countering his question with one of my own, making him snort as a response. That seemed to have been a snort of disgust.  

“because of this.” He extended his bony arms, and traced a phalange over the scar he gave me when he first bit down. I hummed in acknowledgement, not liking the idea, but realizing his point. He needed help, but he couldn’t obtain it purely from me.

"I don't know... I don't think it's one thing you'd be talked through, and that's what a therapist does... I.. I guess it'll be some time. I'll train you to, I guess."

He nodded thoughtfully, giving up on the topic and started to cuddle up to me. I smiled, hugging him close to my chest.  He started to purr, his face turning a light shade of yellow as he nuzzled my breasts. I didn't mind very much. He didn't try to pull anything and the position was actually very comfortable.

The episode ended.

He had always purred a bit louder when his face was stuffed in my chest. I didn’t think much of it, as my flesh must muffle the noise, making him have to purr very loudly to show the same amount of affection. He shifted his body, turning to his side as to expose his chest and abdomen. I snorted as he stared at me with wide pupils. He stretched his legs out, making a small yawn. He was trying to impress me, it seemed, and it worked amazingly. I found myself blushing and giggling at his behavior. With that one sound, he got up to lick my face lovingly.

He soon turned and went to eat the leftover meat I had made, eating it quickly, and sighing in bliss. He scampered back to me and loafed happily on the couch. 

Taking a deep breath, I went into the closet, getting a vest and leash. I stared at the two. Despite what all my instincts and morals yelled at me not to do, I still was going to try. He had asked to be helped, and I had told him I would train him to not be so aggressive. And the only way I can do that right now would be...

A harness...  Maybe even his muzzle...

so despite what I wanted, I sewed the two together, and walked back to him, glancing at the muzzle I had taken off of him weeks ago. The thing which I took off because I knew he wasn’t a mindless animal. And I was about to put it back on him. How hypocritical is that?

”G...  Come here, please?” You beckoned him, patting your lap. He shuffled over, resting his head on your lap. He was so trustworthy. Taking the vest, you strapped it around him, snapping each button into place, and zipping he zipper up. He seemed fine, even as you attached the leash. It was when you held the muzzle to his face when he began to inch away. You felt even worse now, getting the Velcro strap around the back of his head, and strapped in the belt buckles, securing the muzzle. He took sort of scared. 

“doll...  are you... getting rid of me...?” He whispered in fear.


	6. Threads of Kindness She Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns her kindness might be her downfall.

I pulled G outside, despite his many complaints. I held myself strong, and eventually coaxed him outside the house. I was slightly glad to have the muzzle, because he tried to bite me a few more times, but I still felt terrible. Nobody should own a sentient human or monster, and even go so far as to call said monster a diseased mutt that should die...

Before getting swept away in my rage, I had to take a deep breath. I kept G close, making my way to the park. Some people stared at me. Or more like at him. And it makes sense, I guess. 

Since when have you been able to see a human walking a living fucking skeleton on a leash with a muzzle tied around his head. I wasn't very surprised with the looks we got as we walked. I wan't even fazed when people pointed and laughed at us when he clung to my leg in attempt to get me to stop. I just kept walking.

"G, you're being a child about this."

”nO i’m nOt!” He squeaked pathetically, shivering whenever he was laughed at. The look on his face was that riddled with rage and humiliation, his posture akin to a kicked puppy. The small whines he oh so quietly emitted from his gaping mandible echoed in my mind as I walked, beginning to feel exhaustably terrible.  The terrified glint in the hollow eyes just increased the guilt I felt as he stared up at me for any form of mental support, gently scraping at the bone immediately underneath the golden and silver hued muzzle strapped skull chrushingly tight on his face, boring in under his eyes.

People either laughed, or cried at the sight of him.  Not out of empathy, but out of fear.  They feared him because they thought he was savage and wild.  It was upsetting my stomach, almost making me throw up.  I swallowed the bile and kept moving, keeping a brisk pace as he walked around the park.  

Everything was going fine, despite the screams and cries and laughs thrown his way, as a form of public humiliation.  

I eventually went into a hotel (it was the closest place with a bathroom) and used the restroom. I walked out, glad everything had calmed down.

Of course something had to go wrong, and a tall male human sauntered up to me, reaching over and gently snapping one of my bra straps from underneath my shirt.  My face flushed red, only just barley holding back from punching him by a thread of kindness that achingly was held so deep in my soul, it wouldn't budge.  The man laughed, and glared at G.  The already terrified skeleton backed off in fear.

"Go away...  Please..." I spoke in a gentle voice, trying not to offend the human, who hadn't even spoken a phrase to me yet.  They just laughed even more.

"Ah...  I don't understand what you're trying to say...  You know what you want..." He wrapped his arms around my body, and slithered closer in an almost serpentine manor. He started to drag me into a room.

I looked over to G. He was horrified of this man.  And it must be the scent.  There was a cologne that has been quite popular which smells like G after he rubs up against me, which I'm pretty sure is scent marking.  However, he looked like a cornered animal this time.  He could barely take it.  The man began to lead me away, taking the leash away from me and tied the leash to a bike rack in the hall. He pulled me back into the room.

"Please, no, I told you to leave me alone!" I struggled, and fought.  To no avail. He violently grabbed my wrists, and pushed me down to the bed as he crawled over my body, his pants slipping down as he pressed his hips against my own.  It already felt terrible.

"You know you want me, bitch. I can see it in your posture. Your eyes. Spit it out," they spoke firmly, and without regret.  I stayed silent, not letting them force me to consent.  I could only think about him.  The skeleton.  About G.  How did I let this man do this?

He began to press his pelvis against mine, right as he pinched my forearm.  I squeaked from the sting, which made him smirk.

"Make another noise again, and I'll not hold back.." He ran his hands along my sides, and pinched me again.  I squeaked.  Again.  He let out a devious chuckle, and undid his pants and boxers, slipping them down before working on my own clothing.  He stripped me of my shirt at first.

"no..." I pleaded, the sound almost silent. The man took my lower half, and propped it up, undressing me there, too.  Which took me by surprise.  This caused me to panic, and cry out for help.

...

_I'm going to be raped._  

...

_I'm going to die here._

_..._

Bbefore my thoughts could go any farther, the man was ripped off of me by a strong force. It was G! He had came back!

Grappling with the man underneath him, snarling viciously.  A wave of relief washed over my body, as I quickly got my clothing back on as G fought with him.  He obviously had a disadvantage, due to the muzzle, and was beginning to go submissive over the now dominant male human.  

"YOU RABID BASTARD!" He hollered, punching G violently in the jaw, causing a loud snap to ring across the room, and a thud as G fell limp to the ground.  I gasped in complete horror, the sight of G being in this weak position making me panic.  The man got up, and dusted himself off before smiling insanely up at me, even as I ran, crying to my beloved skeleton, for him to wake up.  For him to not fall down.  I undid his muzzle, and cupped his cheek.  Why was I being so emotional over him getting injured? I'd only known him for a few months.

The man got up, and approached me once more.

"Shall we finish with interruption this time?"


	7. Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G and Frisk are beaten down, but Frisk still has her determination on her side.

I looked at the man in terror, holding G up to my chest.

"May we finish our lovemaking?" the man spoke cockily.  I hissed, curling around my friend protectively, as to protect him from further harm.  He noticed this and decided to kick me.  I was pushed to the wall, and a bunch of heavy books were piled over my body, making it almost impossible for me to move with what little strength I had. The man kicked me violently in the head before starting to kick G around, even though he was already unconscious.  The skeleton grew more and more limp as time went on, his body comatose.  I began to cry.  It hurt to watch this freakshow of violence.  It hurt to watch the person I've helped grow to be docile and kind get kicked around like a rag doll because he wasn't strong enough to beat them.

It gave me DETERMINATION.

Enough to cry out.  One more time.

...

...

...

Somebody came!

The manager of the hotel used their key to open the door.

"What is going on in he--" they stopped mid sentence, gazing upon the messed up room, an unconscious monster, along with me, broken and abused, whereas the man was completely unscathed.  They ran in, stopping the man immediately, while calling in police and the hospital for help.

The person restrained the man as the police arrived. G was taken to the hospital first. He seemed bruised, the only horrible thing was his jaw... It was like the bastard had completely shattered it..

I cried out in pain as someome picked me up. I tried to look down where I had been lying helplessly. 

Blood covered a lot of the books, staining the yellow-white wood of the bookshelf. It confused me for a moment, then I looked at my leg.

The bone of my femur and shin protruded through my skin. I tried to scream, but I ended up throwing up all over the rest of the horrendous sight. The person holding me held my hair back, shushing me as I was put on a soft surface. I cried softly, my vision going black and red. I tried to call for a G, only to be silenced as an oxygen mask was placed over my face, and I passed out completely.

 

* * *

* * *

 

some snake lady fixed my jaw, which was what caused the most pain. after the shock wore off, i was worried for my human. she looked scared... i didn't even try to help... she had been so terrified.. and i didn't even try to help...

some person ended up taking me to a hallway, telling me to sit and wait. i didn't know what for, but i didn't go away. doll would have been proud of me staying.

the person came back, saying that someone was ready to see me as long as i was gentle. as soon as they opened the door, i almost cried.

doll was there, a breathing mask over her mouth. her body barely moved and it scared me. i rushed over as quick as i could, whining softly as i stood beside her. she shifted, her eyes opening slightly.

"...Oh.. G... You're okay... I was.. I was so worried..." her voice was shaky as she spoke, tears forming in her eyes. i whimpered again, climbing onto her bed and laying beside her as i licked her face with care. she sniffled and hugged me close, starting to apologize. i just purred solemnly, rubbing my cheek against her head. the smell from that scary man wasn't there anymore as i finished.

"..G.. I-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't h-have taken you.." she whispered. my soul almost broke. she thought it was all her fault. i licked her cheek again before staring into her eyes. they were a pretty colour..

"...please... don't apologize... it wasn't your fault.. i should have protected you... you were.. he touched you... you were scared..." i whispered, curling up by her squishy chest. she hiccuped, pulling me into a hug.

"...You were so brave... Thank you... I.. I wouldn't even be here if you weren't there..." she sobbed to me. i was in cloud nine, i swear. her praise was like music to my nonexistent ears. it almost hurt how much pleasure i got from the praise she put upon me. i replied by making a small purr, which brought a gentle smile to her face. 

“You’re so amazing, G....  Thank you for saving me...” she gently caressed my cheek, making me smile brightly from the feeling. my purrs were high pitched and hopeful, enjoying every moment i had with her. i was so happy. I had helped her. she told me i had. and i trust her!  she would never lie about me helping her out so much...  i let a blissed purr escape my mandible, and she giggled, hugging me tightly, and pressing her face to my jaw. i could feel light pressure of her temple on my jawbone, which i completely overlooked after i felt it.

i took a gentle breath before nuzzling into her neck and under her hair. i took in her scent, which naturally mingled with my own, as i had re-marked her when i had crawled over to her after the whole incident. a little more couldn’t hurt, so i proceeded to rub my jaw against her neck, giggles erupting from the depths of her lungs. her laughter was wonderful. 

i was so, sheerly glad i could make her mood go from utterly down in the dumps, to joyful and giggling within moments. it was almost like i put her under a spell. i could pick up something. i just didn’t know what yet. Maybe i just have to wait and see. after all, i can play a patient game. i waited months before i even decided to talk to her. 

so i cuddled her. and she cuddled me. we were left alone to be entwined in harmony.


	8. New Feelings, Who's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds out ahead has romantic feelings for G. But maybe those feelings are also a bit more than just romantic.

 

I got out of the hospital  three days. I was now at home, resting on the couch. G was in the kitchen, drawing something. He was never out of my sight. I didn't mind, even though it got a bit annoying while I was in the bathroom. He only left me alone when I was showering, nothing else. But I enjoy the company. 

G hopped out of his chair, paper in his hand as he crawled into my lap. He showed me what he had drawn with a proud look on his face.

It was akin to a child's drawing. A yellow circle and lines made up a head and arms with a purple and pick triangle for the torso. Brown lines made up the hair and blue circles made up the eyes. The lips were a red crescent. It was obvious he had tried to draw me, and the effort made my heart swell with joy.

"I love it, G.." I whispered softly, kissing his head. He purred loudly, pressing his face to my chest. I pet his back before yawning. He took that as a sign to get up.

"What are you do-" I was cut off by him picking me up. I squeaked in surprise which made him smirk and purr deeply. He carried me to bed, laying down beside me. I smiled, curling up by his chest as I tried to sleep.

Something overcame me, and I ended up staring at his chest. It expanded and contracted slowly, vibrating from his gentle purrs emitting off his ribcage. He was smiling and happy. 

I got a good look at his face again. The way his jaw was at a sharp angle, which framed his lucious smile and resting eyes, the fierce and handsome cracks running down to his mouth and over his cheek marking his victories in battle. It made my cheeks heat up and...

Wait, what.  

No, I didn’t just think that. That’s weird. That’s...  Not normal. I can’t think those things. That’s not okay...  Right?

My eyes went back to his chest. Now that my train of thought had gone to...  That...  I couldn’t stop the thoughts and remarks. I mean, I could. I just didn't want to.

Despite having no muscles, he looked so strong and resilient, his shoulders wide and relaxed. I stared at his collarbone, admiring how smooth the bone really was.  I smiled warmly, and reached out to gently pet his sternum, slowly fiddling with the bone and ribs. He shifted a little and yawned. I didn’t stop, however. 

So he opened his eyes, and I stared back, a gentle look on both of our faces. He smirked at me with the softest of smiles, and yawned, his sexy, sharp fangs glinting in the dim light.

I couldn’t stop. The thoughts had become irresistible, like I had been keeping all of them pent up and was finally letting them gush out in a burst of seemingly sexual or romantic desire...  God, I'm a freak.

“hey, there, dollface...” He smiled up at me and giggled at the apparently thick blush which cross along my cheeks and nose. I was flustered, that was obvious. 

“Hey, G...” I smiled warmly at him, and hugged his chest. The lanky skeleton leaned down and rubbed his cheeks against me, tickling my body. It felt weird, but I loved it. 

“i imagine you’re doing better then last night...?” Normally he would only say the bare minimum of words he needed to. But right now he was being really talkative. 

“Yes, G...  Thank you so much...” I cuddled closer to him. He let out a gentle chuckle, my cheeks heating up again. Why was this coming out so suddenly?  It’s like his stunt to save me...  Triggered something.

"you alright there, dollface? your face is red~" He teased playfully. I squeaked and covered myself, hiding my expression from him. He let out a hearty laugh, licking my jaw. I could almost feel my heart stop beating as I froze in place. G stopped purring. His voice had a concerned tone.

"doll, are you okay..?" He asked softly, petting my back. I moved my hands off my face which made him relax. When I finally I nodded, he sighed.

"doll, i'm worried... are you sure you're okay..?" 

God, his voice. It made my soul ache for something, anything that he could give to me. I just wanted him beside me. But I also wanted more than that. I don't know, my body felt so warm and my nether regions were making me uncomfortable. G tilted my head up, concern in his eyes. I burted something that surprised even myself.

"Kiss me."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

i didn't mind when Doll had started touching me. it felt nice, and she made me feel fuzzy. but i tensed up a bit when she asked me to...

kiss her..

she wanted me to kiss her?  on those beautiful, lucious lips of hers? i hadn’t even noticed myself inching closer to her face, subconsciously obliging to the offer, getting closer and closer, until there was only two inches between us. she was trembling, but not in fear. in excitement. with a single movement, she wrapped her arms around me, a hand cradling my head as she roughly pressed her lips against mine, eagerly lapping at my mouth. i let my eyes glaze over as i kissed back with just as much moxie, embracing her in silence as i practically worshipped her lucious lips. she is a fucking goddess.

i could smell a potent scent coming from in between her legs, making me want to inch closer. she had hooked her legs onto my body, her wet womanhood dripping through the two layers of fabric around that area. i rolled my hips suggestively, my pelvic bones stimulating her body even more with each small movement i made. Doll let out the softest and horniest squeaks i've heard, which had begun to turn me on a little. i pulled back from the kiss, and she let out a fully-fledged moan as my hips moved slightly while holding her still. 

i felt _strong_ as she stared up at me, her eyes wide with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking of doing another story, but im not sure a lot of people will see it. but im a bit on the fence about what it'll be about, so i don't know yet. thanks for reading!


	9. Author's Note

I apologize to anyone who was expecting a chapter. This story was created by a friend and I a while back, but when our friendship ended, I ended up with the rest of this story. While I do enjoy the concept, I do not think that I can continue writing this, at least for the time being. I know the chapters were short, only about a thousand words long, but I had to force myself with this story. I am not stopping because I can't find motivation, but I simply cannot find the inspiration I need to create good chapters for this story. I plan on working on a different fic once I get the details worked out, but it might take a while. I have a lot to learn as a writer, and I hope to show my improvement in the next creation I come up with.

Thank you all for understanding. I hope that more people will look at my works once I show my improvement, but I also hope that I will have more fun writing than when I did with this.


End file.
